The Voogden Chronicles Extras
by Glassbug
Summary: This is filed with character profiles and Story Extras from the series the The Voogden Chronicles and My Dancers Footprints.
1. consequences chapter

**Authors note: I am still unsure weather to add this to this story or the next one in the series but please enjoy.**

I could feel the cold hands on my head and my back. By the position of the hands I guessed I was on my side.

'She's coming around now' I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. Where was I?

'Bella. Are you ok?'

'You need to wait till she is fully around. Leave her alone and be patient' Carlisle was ordering.

'Bella honey. Can you hear me?'

'Edward. Leave. Her. Alone.' Carlisle was annunciating each word. I felt a hand brush my face again.

'Bella. Love'

'That's it. Everyone out NOW!' Carlisle ordered in a firm tone. I heard some scurrying about the room then 'Emmet, Jasper get your brother out of here now.'

'No' Edward barked back. There was a scurry, a door then shut and it was all quiet.

I finally felt the weights lift off my body, followed by my eye lids. I opened my eyes and quickly looked around. I saw the bag of

chocolate buttons and bottle of water on the bedside table, near my head. I was on a bed. How did I get here? Where was I. The

walls were cream. I really didn't recognise the room.

'Does anything hurt?' I then noticed Carlisle as he handed me the open bottle of water. I took a swig of water.

'No worse than normal' I croaked 'Where am I?'

'You said not to take you back to your Charlie's, so I had you bought to our place in Washington. Forks, To be exact.'

'Oh.' I took another swig. 'You didn't have to do that? You could have just dumped me at a hotel or a hospital.'

'No I couldn't of done that. Even if Edward had let us. . . . ' His face was genuinely caring towards me. 'You are too important to my family to do that to. It would be disrespectful.' He sighed and smiled at me. ' We owe you too much.'

'Oh.' Was all I could say. I rolled over and tried to sit up.

'Easy. Don't move too fast.' Carlisle held my arm as he helped me move to a sitting position and placed some pillows behind my back.

'Can you hand me those buttons?' I pointed to the Chocolate buttons on the table. I could see the rest of the room now it was

beautifully decorated with seventeenth century furniture. On the far wall there were several framed pictures and paintings. This must be Carlisle and Esme's room.

'Sure. How do you feel now?' He asked as he handed me the buttons.

'Stiff and headachy.' I chuckled. 'So normal basically. I guess it's time I get out of your hair now.' I shuffled to the edge of the bed

and threw my legs off the side one at a time. I wobbled when I stood up then fell when I took my first step. Carlisle grabbed me

before I hit the floor and placed me back onto the bed. I felt useless again. Carlisle looked at me and sat next to me on the bed. 'You don't have to go anywhere.'

'We both know your wrong. Edward doesn't want me here. He left me.' I was close to tears I had to hold them back.

'Bella. Believe me when I say this. He does want you and always will want you.'

'Why did he leave then?'

'Don't you get it. I love you. I can't live without you and . . . .' We both turned and looked to the door way. Edward was stood in the

shadow of the bright light from the hall. His face was grave. He had his eyes on the floor.

'I better give you two some privacy.' Carlisle then got up and left the room.

'I wanted you to have a life to go back to living your old normal human life. A life you were missing'

'You clearly don't know me then.' I said grumbling and looking at my hands now in my lap. I watched as Edward sat gently next to

me on the bed. He placed one hand on my waist and the other under my chin. He started lifting my head up to look into his eyes.

I looked away I didn't want to look into his eyes, to let him see the true pain in my eyes.

'Please do me a favour and tell me the truth. I need to ask you this. No matter how painful it will be to me.' He paused and looked

away dropping his hand from my face and turned to stare at the wall above my head. I looked up and he seemed deep in thought.

'Yes. What is it?' I was curious but more than that I wanted to get rid of whatever guilt he was in before we parted ways again.

'Can you ever forgive me? Do you still love me? Even after I put you through all the pain and heartache.' He caught me by surprise

with his questions. What is that suppose to mean then? Suddenly I noticed his face was closer to mine. Staring deeply into my soul through my eyes. He was searching my eyes for the truth.

'How I have felt about you has always been the same...' I paused and looked down at my hands again he obviously felt that I had not

finished saying my piece. It wouldn't do to cry now. I had to let him go. I loved him to much to watch him hurt himself. Any more than he already had.

'And?'

' I have loved you more each passing day. However you can't go throwing your life away through the guilt and pain. You think you've put me through.'

'That's all I needed to know. Thank you for being honest with me. now will you listen and believe me?'

'I will always listen to anything you have to say.' His hand was under my chin again as he spoke lifting my face up so we could look at each others faces. 'I love you and I will

never ever leave again. I promise.'

'You have to leave eventually before anyone catches on . . . .'

'Not without YOU.' He then came closer to my face and kissed me. I should of pushed him away and stopped him, but I wanted to

believed him. More than anything else in the world I wanted to hope and believe. That in some small way he wanted me and no one else.

'Yessss finally.' We broke away and looked towards the voice. The doorway was now full of his whole family was there looking through the door at us.

'It's about time you two woke up.' Alice flipped the light switch on so we were now in proper light. I looked at Edward again and then

I saw it. His eyes were black and the bags under his eyes were awful.

'Your thirsty' I said whilst stroking his cheek he closed his eyes for a few seconds then. Opened them again looking at my face.

'You look awful.' He replied stroking his finger from cheek to chin.

'Joy rides do that to me.'

'No this is deeper than that.'

'You need to go do some hunting.'

'No I'm fine.' He had this look that said he wasn't leaving. If when I . . . My body more like. . . . was hurting him now. Just the smell

of my body was making a furnace burst into life in his throat. Even when he wasn't thirsty. He really did love me. That only gave me one option.

'Emmet, Jasper take Edward hunting NOW.' I spoke with my most force full voice. I had to get him to go hunting now before this disscussion continued I needed him in a better mood.

'No I'm fine. I can wait.' There was no other choice I had to be really harsh and forcefull now. Alice started chuckling and the rest of the Cullens turned to look at her. Clearly she saw what was about to happen and was enjoying it.

'Edward. You will go hunting now or else.'

'Or else what?' His voice was now just as harsh.

'Alice can you get me my purse. Clearly I have to book a one way ticket back to Italy.'

'You wouldn't dare.' We stared into each others faces.

'Try me.'

'Edward. She will do it. I can see her booking it now.' Alice chimed in between chuckles as she passed me my purse. He pecked my cheek with a quick kiss before barking

'We're Leaving now.' Whilst flying out the door dragging the other two with him.

Everyone now burst into Laughter including me. This felt so good I haven't laughed this hard in a long time.


	2. bella profilehistory

**Name: **Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan

**Date of Birth: **17/03/1992

**Date of transformation: **

**Place of Origin: **Coventry, West Midlands, England

**Hair colour: **Blond

**Eye colour: **Blue

**Height: **5'6

**Physical description: **

Bella is of a slim build with long curly Brown hair. She has Green Eyes.

**Special Abilities: **

Bella was diagnosed with Epilepsy and Dyslexia, while in her human form. While visiting the Manor she was

told she had a power that was already starting to manifesting fast. She then began training to discover what

she could actually do. By the time of her transformation she had a good grasp and was able to control

herself and keep her shield on her family to protect them.

**Education/Occupation: **

Bella is a natural artisan and dancer. She has tried and become efficiant at many diffrent types and styles

of arts. She works part time at a local book store called Arnolds second hand books.

**Hobbies: **

Bella is a natural artisan and dancer. She has tried and become efficiant at many diffrent types and styles of arts.

**Vehicle: **Bella never learnt to drive in human form she walked everywhere.

**Family/Coven:**

She is married to Edward. Jessica is her natural sister and she is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme. Emmet and Jasper are her adopted brothers and Rosealie and Alice are her adopted sisters.

**N.** **Personal History:**

Isabella Marie Swan was born in Coventry to Renee and Charlie Swan. She stayed in Coventry until she was

five. Just before her fifth birthday she moved to South Africa. She then started traveling about a lot with her

parents and sister. She moved about every three to four months. Due to this Bella rarely got to make

friends and keep them. Her and her sister became each others best friends and grew close. The family

stayed in South Africa but also did a short tour of Italy and France. When Bella was fourteen her parents

moved back to England. Within six months of their return to England Renee and Charlie got a divorce. It is

about this time that Bella was involved in a car crash with Jess and Charlie. The crash resulted in a head

injury. Three weeks later Bella woke up in the hospital to find out her sister had minor injuries but her dad

had passed away in the crash. During her three week recovery period Jess noticed Bella would 'black

out'. Jess pointed this out to Bella. During a heated discussion Bella had her first seizure. Three Months

later Bella was back at school. Bella failed her first year of GCSES and was held back to retake them and

this time she passed her exams. When Bella finished school she took a gap year and travelled around

England. During this time she discovered her pashion for the arts world. On her return to the family home in

coventry. One night she decided to research art courses and came across a 'working arts' College and

applied. She got a interview and was then awarded a placement. She spent three years at the Executive

Doulton College. She mainly studied the glass arts but also learned moder and traditional metal and ceramic

skills. After passing college Bella then Applied to University in Newquey and got in. She met Sam Stanley at

University.

**A/N:**** I may write one of these for all of my characters and a profile on important/sucnificant places if my readers would like to read them.**


	3. arts shop original

**A/n This is the original chapter for the arts shop but it came earlier on in the term. It got moved about and rewritten due to Bella's need to be invisible it didn't seem to fit into the beginning of the story. I couldn't fully delete it as it pays such a crucial part to the story. **

I didn't get a chance to see Edward again. The university introductory preparations week was a long tedious thing. I hated it. I wanted in the studios, for classes to start. I walked to university bright and early everyday in the hopes of not getting lost through the park. It was getting easier to find my way to university at least. I got my stuff together and looked out the window. It hasn't started raining yet. Thank the heavens for that break. I grabbed an umbrella and locked my room. I would treat myself to breakfast at the cafeteria today. I needed a treat. The weekend was nearly here.

I left arts orientation at midday. Finally orientation was over Classes would start after the weekend. First class of college was Arts now days. The weekend was all mine. Natalie was working and mum was away exploring Ireland with Phil. I decided that I would spend the weekend finishing unpacking and reading. I went to the shops and bought 4-5 new movies to watch and then went to the fish and chip shop. I settled in to a quiet evening enjoying myself.

I woke up Saturday to find it Sunny outside. I took advantage of this and decided it was time to properly explore the nearby city so I looked up the bus timetable for the inter campus bus. It seemed pointless staying indoors. It wasn't raining. It seemed to rarely be sunny so I needed to take advantage of the chance I had. It wasn't warm but it was sunny and dry. I started off just exploring the shops in town then I went off to spend an hour walking around Newquay harbour. I love the sea just not the brown. Seas should always be blue. I got the bus back in the early afternoon. It was still sunny so I decided to sit in the garden. I grabbed a blanket from my linen cupboard and searched through my boxes. I finally found it and pulled out the book I was looking for. My copy of Little Weman was battered and old some of the pages were falling out of it. Still it was one of my favourite books that I had bought from a charity shop. Its old dust jacket had several tears in it and its fabric cover looked sun bleached on the edges. Yet it was my favourite book. I needed to get lost in a good book. A good non college textbook. I threw the blanket down in the dorm block garden and lied down on my stomach. I let my legs bend up and flicked them back and forth. I started reading and then fell asleep. I only woke up after my roommate Jessica was nudging me.

'Wake up sleepy head.' I looked at the sky Damn it was grey now. I had fallen asleep. I grabbed my book and the blanket.

'Hi Jessica.' I said. I could hear the sleep still in my voice.  
'Hi Sleepy head. What you doing sleeping in the garden.'  
'I was reading actually enjoying the sunshine. It's been too good of a day to stay indoors. . . . . .' I looked at her now as I grabbed my blanket and book. 'Thanks for waking me up.'  
'No probs. I didn't think you would enjoy the rain when it poured.'

I looked at the sky again and this time I noticed it the rain was on its way the thick grey clouds were proof of it.

'How about I cook us dinner?' I asked her while we walked back to our apartment.  
'Sure if you'll watch a movie with me.'  
'You're on. I have loads of DVD'S we can watch.' I threw my stuff into my room and pulled out my DVD boxes. My mum was bringing the rest of my collection for me in a couple of weeks hopefully. We sat in the kitchen . . . . Jessica sat down as I walked about preparing and cooking . . . whilst I cooked us spaghetti bolognaise. We carried on talking about movies as Jessica went through my box of DVDS.

'Wow you have loads of movies here. Why do you have so many?' I tried to hold back my laugh as I replied.

'I don't like silence when I study so I play a lot of movies and music. When I study it gets a bit boring listening to the same thing over and over again. Whenever one of the DVD stores or the supermarket has a sale on DVDs and music, I go in and buy a pile of new DVDs or music. I generally go for the bargain ones tho never a new release.'

She looked at me amazed. I served the spaghetti as Jessica finally chose a DVD to watch.

'Good choice.' I smiled at her while I pushed a plate to her.  
'I'm in a girly mood today and this seems just up my street.' She replied pointing at the DVD. 'How about we have a proper girly pamper evening? You know pyjamas and pedicure type thing.'  
'That sounds good to me.' An evening with someone other than myself sounded perfect to me. We finished dinner and then washed the dishes before heading to our rooms to change into our pyjamas. We met in the front room and put the first movie on. We didn't really pay much attention to the movie we spent the evening talking about ourselves. I found out Jessica was studying a classics and archaeology course. She wanted to work in a museum or travel the world digging in various dig sites. We finally went to bed at midnight with the promise to do this again.

I woke up Sunday to more sunshine. I had to do all the jobs I had been ignoring this week. I started off with checking my email. After I finally got into my email. I read the first three and then let out a silent sigh. 'Damn woman give me a chance.' I muttered as I read through her forth email demanding that I email or call her before 6pm or she was calling my sister to come out and check on me.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and quickly opened a new text box.

_I'm okay mum give me a chance. Love you Bella._

I hit the send button then and turned back to my computer. I finished reading her latest email. Moved the mouse to open a new email box and started typing _Hi Mum_ I leaned over and hit the play button on the CD player then turned back to the computer.

_College is okay. I got my curriculum list and start classes tomorrow. 17__th__ Century artists looks interesting. I can't wait to get my teeth into the applied units. I've met my lecturers and they all seem nice enough. Also met my student mentor (Lauren) and made friends with a girl called Angela. Angela is great and we are in Art History together. Also met my roommate Jessica. It's been really sunny down here. I got to see the harbour and explore the town._

_Hope your okay. I have just spent the evening with Jessica watching cheesy musicals and eating spaghetti. Yes I am being good and doing well. When are you planning to bring the rest of my boxes over? Would it be possible to get a dvd rack or three lol while your here. Hope Phil is okay. How is Ireland?_

_Anyway got to go and enjoy the sun while it's here.  
Will write again when I actually have something to tell you.  
Love  
Bella_

I turned off my computer and looked around my room. The whole time making a mental list of what needed doing. I decided to start with my laundry. Grabbing the basket I gathered a load and filled the machine then went back to my room. I continued cleaning until the machine had done. Then strolled to the garden and hung all my washing out to dry. It really was too beautiful to be indoors. I liked the idea of doing some creating. I went back to my room. I dumped my now empty washing basket in the corner and grabbed my paints and paper. Where were my paintbrushes? I searched around for them for half an hour. They were nowhere around. I got fed up of searching and placed everything onto my desk, before flopping onto my bed. I looked at the clock. It was only one in the afternoon. Great that gives me time to get into town. I grabbed my wallet and phone. I hurridly locked my room door and ran through all the internal doors to get started on the walk. It was worth the walk to town. Half an hour into my trip in town, I found my goal the arts shop. I managed to buy some new brushes and some extra items. By the time I left the art shop it was dark. I had more than just my paintbrushes. I bought some new drawing inks and a cartridge paper sketchbook. It was like christmas all over again.

I left the shop and decided to walk home. I rounded a corner then and walked straight into someone again. I thought it was Edward again because of how hard they were when I walked into him. What is it with this guy? What is it with me walking into him? but then I looked up and gasped. The face looking down at me wasn't Edward.

**A/N:**

**So who do you think she runs into this time? Please post in the review your opinions.**


	4. original Family introductions

**A/N: I decided to scrap this chapter after the Cullens have rescued Bella as I felt it was a better way to introduce everyone after Edward went shopping with Bella**

I walked straight into him and nearly fell over. I swore it was him until I looked up it. He was actually a she. She looked a lot like him. That must be why she confused me so much. Her hair was slightly longer and her hair colour was blond not brown. Her skin was pale. Yet she could of been a super model. She was that beautiful.

'Sorry. About knocking you over. Are you ok?' She held out a gloved hand for mine and I took it. She then proceeded to helped me up.

'I'm fine thank you. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'You really should look where you're going.' She replied looking down at me. She was so tall. We both leaned down at the same time to grab my bags when she saw my book that slipped out of my handbag. 'Little women is a great book but there are some others out there. Not many people know this but did you know there are four books in the series.'

'No, I never knew that thanks for the information. I will have to go hunt out a copy of the rest of the books.' She was so familiar tho.  
'Mum.' I looked up to see Edward and with his siblings behind him. They were walking this way. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ Edward came up behind the lady I had just walked into. He stopped just behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he looked at me.  
'Mum. We came to find you.' He said to her as she turned her face towards him. She is his mum? This woman. The gorgeous model type woman. The woman I walked into is his mother? She was about to talk to him when he looked up and saw me?  
'Oh Bella. Hello, sorry I didn't see you there.' He smiled at me. His mum turned to look at me.  
'Bella Swan. The dancer.' She explained looking at Edward again.  
'Yes Mum.' He rolled his eyes at her and smiled.  
'Edward. Why don't you stop being rude and introduce us?' The little black haired pixie girl. She was peering behind her brother. They had all caught up and now I was surrounded by about eight people.  
'Alice I am sure Bella has places to go.'  
'Edward be polite and introduce us.' She smiled at me 'I'm Esme Cullen. Edward's mother. You've had my son talking all week.'  
'Mum.' He squirmed as she spoke.  
'If you want mum to not introduce us then be polite.' Alice replied with a huge smile on her face. He rolled his eyes at her.

'Everyone this is Bella Swan.' He introduced us stepping to the side.  
'Hello all.'  
'Bella. This is my Mother Esme obviously. That is my brother Emmet.' He pointed to the tall muscular gentleman.  
'A pleasure to meet you.' He smiled and held a hand out towards me.  
'These are my cousins Rosalie and Jasper.' He pointed to them. Rosalie looked down at me in disgust. Did I smell or offend her? Jasper smiled at me  
'Hello Ma'am.' He replied his voice sounded very thick with a hint of Texan or Africans in it.  
'This is my little sister Alice.' He pointed to Alice. She came forward to hug me. What a strange little girl.  
'You've made quite an impression on my big brother. You've really inspired him.' He groaned and rolled his eyes again. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to me. 'We've hardly seen him at home this week. He's been in the studio all week practising.'

I blushed with embarrassment 'oh' was all I could say. Edward had been in my mind all week but no one needed to know that.  
'Mum, we really need to go now.' The blond one called Rosalie spoke to her mother. She had a hint of hatred in her voice. 'Dad will be heading home soon.'  
'Yes mum. Dad will be wondering where we are.' Edward looked relieved.  
Esme turned to Rosalie. 'Yes your right we need to get home.' She turned to me. 'It was nice meeting you dear. Maybe we can meet again some time.' Edward rolled his eye. 'Let me mom.' He responded while taking the bags she was carrying off her. 'Bye Bella see you at College.' He held his arm out and she took it. I just stood there shocked and didn't manage to say anything to her.  
'Bye Bella.' Alice replied waving at me and catching Jaspers arm.  
'Bye.' I replied quickly. I started walking back to dorms. An hour later I was in the dorm room drawing with a Hawaiian pizza. I had drawn 20-30 sketched before I got tiered. In all of them I could see either him or small bits of him. I could see a silhouette of him or his eyes or his knee buckling smile somewhere in all of my drawings. First day of classes starts tomorrow time for bed I thought to myself as I threw my sketch pad on my desk and got ready for bed.

I woke up to the sound of rain again. The nursery rhyme rain, rain go away, came to mind only instead of saying come back another day. It should be don't come back ever. Never mind on with my first day of proper classes. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. 'Hi Natalie.' I chimed to receive an equally enthusiastic 'Hi.' back. I grabbed my bag and coat from my room locked up, and walked through the double doors to the outside world. Half an hour later I was in the student social area with a hot chocolate. I had my sketch pad open while I designed a dress. It was a dress I had seen time and time again in my head.  
'Morning Bella.' I looked up to see Edward standing at the desk. 'May I please join you?' He asked with his heart warming smile.  
'Please do.' He made me nervous and I didn't think I should of said no sorry or I have to go now? Stupid, stupid, stupid woman.  
'I'm sorry about my sister yesterday.' He looked at me apologetically.  
'What's there to apologise for?' Had I missed something all she did was hug me. She could have done worse! He obviously thought I was confused.  
'My sister Rosalie and her rude behaviour.' He smiled at me again with a cheeky grin on his face. 'Our mum did bring us all up to behave better than that.'  
'But you said Rosalie was your cousin? Not your sister?' I was confused. Then I remembered they had all been adopted by the Dr Cullen and his wife.  
'Rosalie and Jasper are my cousins but I see them more as my brother and sister. ' Now that all clicked into sense. 'It's okay there's no need to apologise on her be...' the bell then rang. Shoot I had Edward Cullen ready to talk to me and now I have a class to go to. 'I'm sorry I need to get to class. I'll talk to you later.' I responded as I grabbed my bag and books.

I just managed to get into class on time. We were dealing with the rota and I got assigned to metal work for the first six weeks. From then we would go onto glass and ceramics. Our theme was opposites, sort of like Ying and Yang. I gathered some great ideas. Then it was a quick lunch and onto Art history in the afternoon. We also had as part of our lecture a talk on plagiarism. However crossing that off with the pop art theme we had just had run through our lecture I decided pop artists were all just plagiaristic; sue each other self obsessed idiots. How they got a category and a theme I would love to know.

Once back at my room I started dinner, before continuing to do my homework. I was still up when Natalie came home late from class. She groaned and threw herself at the sofa. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with a sweet and sour with rice. 'How was college?' I asked as enthusiastically as possible. 'They had me walking through fields all day. They said it was to show us where we might be digging and some of the finds they made.' She said between mouthfuls of food. 'Then they had a sit down for an hour and write down everything we could remember from the finds tray and then we learnt the theory behind archaeology.' We watched another movie before going to bed. I was starting to dream of Edward Cullen and I had no idea why. Why am I dreaming of Edward Cullen?

**A/N please leave feedback.  
We are now starting to get to teh intresting bits yeah**


	5. Bellas list

To:Glassbug  
From: Bella Swan  
RE: My List

Hi

Here's my list Glassbug.  
Love Bella.

To:Bella Swan  
From:Glassbug  
RE: My List

**Hi Bella.**  
**Thanks for this I now have Edwards list too.**  
**Now get your homework done.**  
**Glassbug**

To:Glassbug  
From: Bella Swan  
RE: My List

Can't I peak at Edwards list first? please  
Bella

**To:Bella Swan**  
**From:Glassbug**  
**RE: My List**

**No! You Have a presentation due Thursday.**  
**Glassbug  
**  
To:Glassbug  
From: Edward Cullen  
CC: Bella Swan.

Stay away from my list!

Edward.

* * *

Bella

1. Go to a medieval Banquet in costume.

2. Have a go at being go wacky racer.

3. Visit the Louvre and Eiffel tower.

4. Go Fruit picking.

5. See Stonehenge at sunset.

6. Try Zorbing.

7. Try paintballing.

8. Have a picnic under the stars.

9. Visit Bath.

10. See the Northern lights.

11. Make my own jam.

12. Visit Italy and ride a gondola.

13. Do something crazy.

14. Go to Edinburgh Book festival.

15. Try fossil excavating.

16. Learn to Tap dance.

17. Go to a Medieval re enactment fair.

18. Join a flash mob.

19. Learn to play the Cello

20. Learn archery.

21. Learn to ice skate.

22. Have a giant pillow fight.


	6. Edwards List

**Hi Readers. I've posted my list in the Jar of dreams. My list is all about connecting with Bella more. I love her and want her to experience the world more.**

**Hope you Enjoy Edward.**

Edward's List.

1. Go to the ballet.

2. Go to a Broadway musical.

3. Go to a west end show.

4. Go and explore Ireland.

5. Go on a ghost tour.

6. Learn to Fox trot.

7. Learn to make Sushi.

8. Take a ride on a steam train.

9. Learn to cook.

10. Go Ice skating.

11. Go on a Helicopter ride.

12. Go to a Local music show.

13. Go sailing.

14. Go on a Balloon Ride.

15. Go Bowling.

16. Spend the Weekend Camping.

17. Go on a moon light stroll.

18. Stay in an Ice hotel.


End file.
